As a wireless charging technology becomes widespread, various charging pads have been suggested to supply wireless power signals. The charging pad can be useful to charging a mobile device when there is a flat surface, but it has shortcomings such as a somewhat plane. Further, the mobile device should locate on the same flat surface during charging operation so that it is difficult for a user to use the mobile device during the charging operation. Also, in a particular place such as a showroom, a cradle-type charging device rather than a plane-type one is required for enhancing a demonstration effect. The cradle-type charging device could be convenient to use the mobile device during the charging operation.
The cradle-type charging device can have a transportability problem when its volume becomes large. Thus, a foldable cradle-type charging device has been suggested.
FIGS. 1A to 1C show a conventional cradle-type wireless charging device. Particularly, FIG. 1A describes a front of the cradle-type wireless charging device when all elements thereof are folded, while FIG. 1B shows the reverse side of the cradle-type wireless charging device in the same condition. Further, FIG. 1C shows an unfolded state of the cradle-type wireless charging device.
The cradle-type wireless charging device includes a charging body 12, a cradle support member 14, a target support member 18, and a hinge member 16. While a user moves, the cradle-type wireless charging device can be folded to enhance transportability. When the charging body 12 and the cradle support member 14 are folded, a back side 12B of the charging body 12 can be shown in one side while, in the other side, the cradle support member 14 touches a front side 12A of the charging body 12. The cradle support member 14 can revolve around the charging body 12 through the hinge member 16 configured to connect the charging body 12 with the cradle support member 14.
Herein, the cradle support member 14 can meet, and revolve around, the charging body 12 so as to be handled simply and carried conveniently. However, since the target support member 18 protrudes from the charging body 12, the target support member 18 is designed to be detached from the charging body 12 in order to increase portability. Though the target support member projecting out over the charging body 12 is detachable to avoid bad portability, it can be highly possible that a user loses the target support member 18. If the target support member 18 is lost, availability of the cradle-type wireless charging device decreases because a charging target such as a mobile device cannot be fastened without the target support member 18.
Though a foldable wireless charging device is introduced as above described, it might be highly that some of its elements can be lost if separate for moving it and combined for using it. A probability to lose some of elements in the foldable wireless charging device can be avoided if the foldable wireless charging device can move away and be used without separation and combination of its element.